Finally
by Narutoo-Chan
Summary: Sasuke has a crush on Naruto but gets heart broken when he finds him kissing Sakura. After that day, Sasuke makes a vow to get him back.


**Finally**

**Author's Note: **

**Hello readers! Nice to meet you! This is based on yet another true story. My friend told me about it and I got a fanfiction idea. If you want me to continue this story let me know. Also, if you know any Seme Sasuke's hit me up. ;D jk but Yeah I'm single and I'm just lonely… T~T So if you know any seme sasuke's talk to me. ;3 **

Finally. Some alone time with him. I went to a tutoring session they offer at my school, and we would walk to his house. 'Ah…' Was all I could think.

His beautiful blonde hair, blowing in the breeze. His ocean blue eyes were sparkling in the sunlight. All I could do was turn my head away thinking of other things. I couldn't let him catch me starring.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" He asked in the most innocent voice ever. "Oh... Nothing! " I managed to say. Then I remembered why we were walking the long way to his house. To meet his … _girlfriend. _My body boiled with rage and jealousy. He must have saw this and asked.

"Come on Sasuke! I'm going to be late to pick up Sakura-Chan!" He said in an excited voice. I could only nod and smile hiding my true feelings for the blonde. "Coming Naruto…" I replied coolly as ever. He nodded and proceeded forward.

I could only hope that dumb bitch doesn't get too carried away and… kisses him… I shook my head to myself. No. I must not think like that… I have to stay positive. But then again… Naruto hasn't had a first kiss yet, and told me about it during lunch that he might do it. I could only hope. In the distance I could see the annoying pink enter my view. Oh great.

I suddenly had a huge bag thrown at me. It was Naruto handing me his bag. "Here hold this!" He said and before I could ask why he stared running toward her and gave her an enormous hug. I looked on and tried to hold back the tears and quickly looked away. I walked to the couple slowly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and he grabbed her around her waist. Some bystanders were looking at then saying what a cute young couple. I was tiring my hardest to hold back the tears that were threating to escape.

"Dope! Don't give me this crap to hold while you smother her." I pushed his bag in his face and got a growl of anger in return but he quickly forgave me. "Nice to meet you Sakura-Chan. I'm happy Naruto finally got a girl that's not going to leave him." I smiled to her. I tried so desperately not to rip her head off.

"O-oh nice to meet you, S-Sasuke-kun!" She said in that. Oh. So annoying voice. After that Sakura pulled him away in a far corner where I could see them slightly. I peered over the corner and saw Naruto leaning back to not get kissed. But Sakura persistently leaning in.

I couldn't help but stare down. My hands were shaking with anger. I quickly grabbed my arm with my other so I wouldn't seem odd. Then I looked over and I saw it… Sakura finally leaned in and took his lips in her ugly pink ones.

I couldn't hold it back. I turned around and started to let the tears fall. I stayed like that for what seemed like a year, but only five minutes. I wiped my tears and thankfully no one saw.

Naruto and the pink haired bitch were… preoccupied. I turned around and saw them finally separate.

Naruto waved goodbye and we proceeded to walk to his house.

"…That was your first, right dope?" He looked at me then blushed with those beautiful pink cheeks and nodded. I gritted my teeth and looked at him. "Don't ruin your only chances with a girl."

I said. Not able to confess. We finally reached his house were we playing some video games and ate ice cream. But the haunting memory was stunk in my head the whole time. I wanted to forget, but my heart was banging on its cage yelling to be let free.

But I couldn't. I can't. It's too late for me to get him. I waited too long. I was my own fault… Not Naruto's, or even Sakura. It was my fault. I let him slip away.

That night I vowed not to let the person I love get away from me again. I promised myself that. And that somehow… some way... I'll get him back for sure. I just had to fight for him. And that's what I intend to do.

**Please Review! NOTICE ME SEMPAI!**


End file.
